


Dreamscapes

by loliliana



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loliliana/pseuds/loliliana
Summary: A forest has many paths and some are unmarked when one stumbles upon them.Prior to Glass -Dennis ventures to the broken and suffering to show them their avenging angel.  As the beginnings of his resolve waiver the screams of the helpless stir him from the repetition.  A young woman pleads for her life as one of those he is to represent tries to bring her harm.  Could all he is trying to do mean nothing if even the suffered are impure?(The result of me being unhappy with the ending of Glass and wanting there to be more fanfics for Kevin/the Horde)





	Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written anything for many years. Forgive the grammar etc...
> 
> Also, as warning I won't shy away from the violence or the even the eventual scenes depicted of a sensual nature. This is an AU to which there will be interwoven scenes from Glass or references to. Plus...I wanted more of Dennis. Miss the man and what I felt was a missed opportunity to explore the conflicted nature in the Horde/Kevin. 
> 
> Comments always welcome and please enjoy. This is a crude visceral beginning but I do hope to unveil better things.

It was his turn to venture into the depths of the broken and suffering. Dennis, despite the honor, could not contain his facial expression of annoyance. Here he was walking alone, arms crossed, as he continued to sternly make his way through the darkened underbelly of the busy streets. It was in this place the Altar of the Broken was made. He would be the one to present them with the Beast.

The silence was deafening as most that resided in this pit either kept to themselves or staring at him with unknown intent. None of that mattered to Dennis. He felt no threat as clearly no one dared to approach him. None the less, his eyes would catch the small details as his hearing would acquire detailed whispers. It was aggravating to see the sole of his boots smothered in mud and the muck of the decayed state of this place. In one small alcove in the darker recesses, he could make out shadows of unknown faces hiding away. One arm exposed as another without sterilization slapping the tender flesh that was already bruised and reddened with obvious previous infection. Then to witness the filth of a needle head already used attached to a bloody syringe piercing into the tender flesh. The ungodly sight was expected as these ones suffered more then most, but still the fouled procedure brought a shudder to his own spine as his piercing blue eyes could not pull away from the site.

Finally, as his own design removed himself from one alcove, he began to feel the all too familiar tingling sensation. The Beast within was stirring near, ready to lay claim of the light. Dennis, since the zoo, had spent most of the time in the light in acquiring new targets for the Horde. He had not voiced his concern, but alongside this sensation he had uncertainty to it all. The killings, as he never said it to anyone else, were never what he wanted. How could he defy Patricia now? The Beast would protect them and show the world what they were capable of.

The blood curdled scream of a woman shattered his inner thoughts as his sight turned towards his right to the dark alcove three clicks up. There was clearly a struggle as rustling of tattered blankets and soggy cardboard flew into the dim lighting. Once more the scream echoed this time with words.

“NO! Don't touch me! Get off of me!”

Her pitch was high and full of desperation. The sounds were not all too unfamiliar to him given his assaults upon kidnapping the three young girls weeks prior. Something though was gnawing away deep inside. Guilt. Shame. Regret. His last interactions with the girl named Casey left his resolve shaken and more so when he was informed that the Beast had let her live. He had asked the Others why. Patricia with her chin held high smiled almost smugly at him when said Casey was one of the Pure.

Dennis quickened his pace to round the corner. His gaze fell upon nothing short of a nightmare. Two against one it appeared. Both ragged men, two that clearly resided in these broken parts were assaulting the origin of the scream; a young woman in her early twenties. One of the men were holding her arms high above her head tearing away the little bit she had of a sweater. The shreds of fabric a visual reminder of discomfort to him before the rest of the scene began to sink into his mind. As she tried to scream again, the first faceless man had sunk his knees into the palms of her hands anchoring her down with his body weight. Thus freeing his hands, he took the ragged ends of her filthy sweater gagging her. Sweat and tears showered her dirty face.

The first man between her legs was already assaulting the lower half of her body. These were the true origins of her tears. Pain and humiliation registering instantly to Dennis. He could feel something swelling inside himself with each vicious thrust. Realization settled that he was already too late. Her body was being torn apart from the inside out as she cried out between the synthetic threads. Mere seconds turning into what felt like hours. Was this empathy? Could all the years of his darkened proclivities given him some insight or was the transactions of his recent weeks stir something even more unsettling? Dennis could not tolerate the sight. Wretched nausea wanted to overtake every sense inside as the others were clamoring to take the light feeling the impending chaos about to burst from the seams of his mental state.

Her top half was further assaulted as the one holding her hands down, as both men were twice her size, tore at the remainder of what she had. The flimsy state of an over used sports bra was what was all left and even that could not be protected. Porcelain white flesh exposed now in gloved hands molesting every inch of her as she cried out muffled pleas. As each second passed at this grueling pace, Dennis felt his vision narrow to a tunneled state. Everything around him seemed to blur and the moments suddenly caught up with him in a rush of flashes.

 

The nameless young girl would not give up even if these assholes had her gagged and held down. They had followed her all night throughout the encampment knowing she had just traveled here a day prior. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?! None of that mattered now as she felt the man above her assault her chest the other thrusting violently into her body. Fight or flight coursed the necessary adrenaline into her body to fight and plea, and no doubt she was beyond frightened. She had been physically handled on many occasions by unnamed memories but this was a first. Even gagged she felt bile rising from her empty stomach as the pain nauseated her. Between her legs, it was a fire stabbing her like a knife into a place she had never given to any other. As the filthy wretch between her legs grunted like some pig in heat, she clenched her teeth hard on the fabric desperate for any other sort of pain to distract her. She wanted to claw his eyes out as he stared straight through her in some sort of haze. This filthy prick and the tool he used to scar her body and soul, were relentless. His grunts were mixed between triumphrant groans of victory and chuckles. Despite that, he still just stared straight through her. She was nothing. Meant nothing but a slab of flesh he could poke his little prick with in some vain hope to convince himself or the man present or whomever that he had an ego meant to shake the heavens.

Tears fell from her clenched eyes as she whispered desperate prayers to the silent heavens for a quicker death. This pain, this violation was worst then death. She was certain of this.

_Just let me die already._

She kept her eyes clenched as her prayers continued. The pain was still there like the weight of their bodies against her. Still, like many times before, she retreated what little sanity she could protect in her mental state into the deeper recesses of her mind. It was a pretty little image of a small garden of blackberry bushes. Her tiny hands lifting the thorny branches to let her crawl deeper until a small opening made by nature gave her a haven. This was always her favorite spot when mom and dad were fighting. She'd be hit for it later, but here the bushes drowned it all away. Her hazel eyes casting down to torn hands. The thorns reminders that she had sanctuary but it always came with a price.

Reality pulled her violently back from her memory. Her hands were suddenly freed, and her eyes opened to a new reality. The man who was above her was suddenly out of sight and like a blur of motion the one between her legs screamed a gurgled cry followed by a plethora of bones cracking. Her vision was a scene of blurry imagery but a third figure was holding the pleading man. There were no words exchanged, just the notion he would feel more pain as he was shoved to the ground the more intimidating shadow taking a pipe to his other leg the sound of pleasurable cracks in bone were like a musical note of revenge. She just hoped she could register that in her mind but she was far too exhausted and in pain herself to make note of that.

 

Dennis did enough in the moment to chase the men away, but all their own damage had been done. In the shadows, he looked down at the disheveled woman. In her exposed and beaten state, she was like a helpless animal now wounded and likely to die in this unforgiving wilderness. It was against all better judgment to come near her. The rest of the Horde were expecting him to fulfill the ritual to summon the Beast. That tingling sensation at the base of his head was there threatening to turn into visceral pain.

To himself he whispered, “No. He can't come tonight. We'll find better sacrifices another time. The masses will still be there.”

Under the flickering of poor made fires, the light reflected off his glasses as he neared the half conscious woman. She had no time to protest let alone the energy as he removed his jacket covering her before lifting her into his arms. He swallowed the knot in his throat as the idea of her dirt ridden state against him terrified every bone in his body. Dennis wanted nothing more then to rub the back of his head right now and leave her here. Still...he had no idea why yet but he wouldn't do the expected. Fate appeared to have other plans in mind.

 


End file.
